


It is called Downward Dog, Cougar

by andybean92



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Yoga pants, cougar is bad with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybean92/pseuds/andybean92
Summary: Cougar is good at hiding his feelings for Jensen until the hacker decides to take up yoga.





	It is called Downward Dog, Cougar

Cougar liked to think he was a pro at keeping his feelings for Jensen a secret. He had kept his crush quiet when the tech had first joined the team all hyperactive and running his mouth. He had managed to keep it under wraps every time Jensen got hurt, even the time the tech’s heart had stopped on them in the middle of enemy territory. Even when Cougar had then gone a bit of a killing spree not really caring what happened to him if Jensen wasn’t in the world anymore.

He was a pro at keeping it secret from Jensen. Everyone else apparently could read him like a book.

Much to his horror Clay had pulled him aside days after Jensen had joined the team and had attempted some official speech about DADT and not corrupting younger officers before patting him on the back and saying he would support the relationship no matter what.

Roque would either pull a face or make a noise of disgust every time Cougar looked in Jensen’s direction. Which was often so it had become background noise by now. And Roque only saw the times Cougar let him see. He was the sneaky one after all.

Pooch on the other hand was Pooch. He was the most talkative and open with his feelings next to Jensen and the younger two members of the team often rubbed off on each other in problematic ways. Such as after a mission in the Yukon, when Jensen had cuddled into Cougar’s sleeping bag for warmth and the sniper had to lay there with the world’s most obvious boner. Pooch had walked in on the scene, gave Cougar a lewd thumbs up and then had left with a giggle.

Jensen, thankfully, was complexity and utterly oblivious to Cougar’s feelings towards him. He didn’t know what he did to Cougar. And of course as if to further test Cougar’s powers of self-preservation Jensen had decided to take up yoga.

It was Clay’s fault really. The techie had been hunched over his laptop for days hacking a satellite and when he had finally stood up he had groaned out loud and had fallen to the floor. Muscles seized up.

“You ain’t getting any younger kid. I have no sympathy for you.” Clay had said not looking up from the schematics of the compound they were going to infiltrate.

“I won’t tell you again you need to get up and stretch more.”

So that was how Cougar found himself in the worst of situations. He was sitting at the cozy table in their latest warehouse sipping black coffee across from Pooch who was writing a letter to Jolene.

He had just taken a sip when Jensen sauntered into the kitchen. The coffee in Cougar's mouth shot onto the table as he almost hacked up a lung.

“What the hell Jay?” Pooch asked shielding his eyes from the sight. For Jensen was decked out in a loose tank top and very, very tight yoga pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The tech rolled out a bright pink mat looking confusedly at Cougar, the man trying his best to remain stoic in the face of his crush’s dick.

“Dude, why are the pants so tight? I can see everything!” Pooch yelled out bringing the rest of the team to the kitchen. Roque took one look, made a noise of disgust and left. Jensen started his sun salutation breathing deeply as he reached to the sky, the contours of his side body out for all to see. Cougar shuffled in his seat because now was not the best time for everyone to see that little Cougar had come to play.

Jensen sighed as he bent forward touching his toes.

“I am in these pants Pooch because we are in butt-fuck nowhere and the only store that would deliver here is exclusively for women.”

“Why not just wear your normal pants?” Asked Clay with all the tone of an exasperated parent.

Jensen stopped his bend to roll his eyes, “seriously how can you expect me to do yoga in pants like that?” He looked pointedly at the standard-issue cargo pants Cougar wore. The hacker moved into a plank but the cat was out of the bag, at least in terms of the other members. Pooch caught sight of Cougar’s little problem. A calculating smile crossed the driver’s face, one that said he had been hanging out with Jensen to much and perhaps also wanted to get Cougar back for taking $500 off him at poker the night before.

“Hey Jensen,” the smirk grew wider and never before had Cougar felt such fear.

“Don’t forget your downward dog!”

And because god apparently hated him, Jensen moved into the downward dog, beautiful round ass right in Cougar’s face. Jumping from his chair Cougar backed out the kitchen almost knocking Clay over in his hurry to get the hell out of there. He all but ran ou oft the house, glad that they were in a warmer country as he hurried into the jungle area that surrounded him. By the time he felt he had got far enough he fell the the floor in a heap burying his head in his hands.

He hated that after five years he still felt this way about the hacker. He had gone to therapy hoping it was just some kind of working in close quarters thing. The shrink had smiled at him and told him that sexuality wasn’t binary and if he had feelings for a man that it was okay and normal. His catholic upbringing said otherwise.

He tried to sleep the infatuation away, hoping that the countless woman he took to bed would somehow cure him of his thoughts. But as he rutted against the nameless woman he would close his eyes and imagine it was rough, calloused hands taking him from behind. That it was a stubbled kiss on his back rather than soft ones on his face. He wanted blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He wanted glasses and pirate hats. He wanted Jensen to be the one in his bed.

He had once tried to ignore Jensen hoping that if he stayed away then things would get better. But the bastard was dubious and stuck to him like glue so Cougar had pushed harder. Seeing Jensen sulking for a week mixed with the pitiless feeling of been horribly alone had squashed that plan.

Why did he have to fall in love with his friend?

A stick crunched beside him and he knew immediately who it was. Few people could sneak up on him and he knew Jensen only made the noise so he wouldn’t freak out. He felt the man come to sit beside him, arms touching in the way they always did.

“Hey Cougs whats up?” Jensen asked in a soft voice. One he reserved solely for the quiet sniper.

Once upon a time, Cougar may have blurted it out in Spanish to at least get his feelings off his chest. But he knew Jensen was working on his Spanish and would understand to much of it. Instead, he refused to look at his friend and that godforsaken outfit. And oh god his dick was twitching again.

Jensen’s hand came to rest on his bicep.

“I know you hating talking but could you at least grunt? Mime? Hiss? You’re named after a cat and did you know cats make 100 different vocal sounds where dogs can only make 10. Cats can’t be trusted.”

Cougar turned and kissed the hacker with the force of his unrequited love. A squeak escaped Jensen’s mouth before Cougar pulled away and scurried to his feet. But Jensen could be fast when he wanted. Deadlier than Cougar if he put his mind to it. Cougar hit the solid muscle of Jensen’s chest and his heart squeezed when he saw the victorious grin on the other’s face.

“Now hold on you can’t finally kiss me and run away like that. Not fair!”

Cougar’s eyes narrowed as Jensen crowded his space pushing him against the tree. He could have slipped away with a little effort and maybe a swift jab to the guts but this was too close to his dreams. The ones where Jensen would push him up against inanimate objects, hoisting him up to wrap his legs around the other’s waist while their tongues battled for dominance. He shook his head, this was really not the time to be thinking such thoughts and when had Jensen gotten so close. His lips brushed against Cougar’s ear and only years of training kept him from shuddering.

“Truth is I had pants to practice yoga in. I got these ones just for you. Wanted to see…”

This time Cougar did react as Jensen’s big hand came to rest on his hard cock. He should push him away but he let his eyes slip closed as Jensen’s mouth pressed hot kisses against his neck, body now flush against his own.

“Wanted this for so long but didn’t think you felt the same way. Pooch said you did. Had to make sure.” Jensen uttered and Cougar should have pushed him away, put an end to it before it could start. But Jensen wanted him too and oh now they were kissing again. Jensen’s hands came to grip the sides of Cougar’s face as he pulled him into a breathtaking and lust filled kiss. He let himself go loving how all encompassed he felt. Possessive hand’s pulling him close. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he felt Jensen’s own hard-on push into his hip.

The sound of a zipper been pulled down filled the air and in the back off his mind, Cougar figured it had to be his pants seeing as though Jensen was in goddamn yoga pants. As he felt his pants been pulled down he suddenly pulled away, hands on Jensen’s chest.

Panicked he realized that it was one thing fantasizing about having sex with Jensen but another thing to do it. Hell, he wasn’t really sure how it all worked. He had always been to scared to watch gay porn or ask about it in case his family or the military found out.

Jensen’s eyes flashed with worry, “God I’m sorry I thought… I made this uncomfortable didn’t I? I shouldn’t have listened to Pooch. Asshole knows I have feelings for you. Shit.”

Jensen began to pull away, word vomit gearing up into full swing. The heat of the other’s body leaving his orbit zapped Cougar back to reality as he reached out for the hacker.

“No, no I…”

He had never been much of a talker, less so now he had just been kissed by his crush but goddam he needed to explain.

“Never did…” he pointed at Jensen’s dick hoping to convey his message. And because Jensen always seemed to know what he was saying the younger man’s eyes softened.

“You never had sex with a guy?”

Cougar swallowed and nodded. Jensen took a step back into his vicinity. Fingers slipping into his waistline.

“Don’t worry Cougs. We will take it slow. Make sure you enjoy. But for now, how about I help with your little problem.”

With one fast motion, Jensen had fallen to his knees bringing Cougar’s pants down around his ankles. He would have yelped at the motion had his brain not shorted out. Because Jensen’s warm tongue had licked the underside of his dick, a hand around the base. And yeah this was happening.

“Mmm just what I expected, so beautiful.” Jensen crooned. Cougar closed his eyes at the compliment never having really been called beautiful before. He felt Jensen’s hand rest on his thigh.

“Carlos look at me.”

His mouth went dry at the sound of his real name dripping from those wonderful lips. As he looked down he meet Jensen’s eye right before he took him. Cougar cried out at the sensation, the sight of his friend on his knees with his dick in his mouth. His hips bucked forward but Jensen already had all of him in, mouth beginning to move, cheeks hollowed and sucking. Jensen’s magical tongue pressing along the shaft.

His hand grip the back of Jensen’s head trying his best not to force him down and fuck the hole like it was nothing. Black spots danced around his vision as his orgasm built in the pit of his stomach.

“Jen…I’m gonna….”

But Jensen’s grip tighter on his hip, mouth moving faster and with an embarrassing cry, Cougar came with gusto he hadn’t felt since a teenager. He moaned as Jensen lapped him up until finally, he felt his pants pulled back into place. He pulled Jensen close to him, foreheads resting together.

Jensen giggled, “Ah the Cougar is a cuddly kitty.”

He didn’t have the energy to hit him so instead he enjoyed the closeness. Once he got his legs back under him they walked back in companionable silence. There was no I love you’s or declarations of feelings, those would come later. They had time now. Cougar entered the house first almost bumping into Roque.

“Ah, there you are. Clay said you left in a hurry wanted me to see if you were okay.”

His eyes narrowed as he took in the slightly dishellved look Cougar had about him. The blissed out eyes and upturn to his lips.

Of course, that was the moment Jensen chose to walk through the door. A smirk on his face as he looked directly at the XO and drew his thumb across the side of his lip. Roque face fell as he looked between the sniper who was hiding under his hat and Jensen who had the audacity to wink.

“Oh hell no. Clay you bastard!”

As the man stomped off down the hallway Jensen following making lewd noises, Cougar couldn’t help but let his eyes roam to the perfectly round butt. Maybe Jensen would do yoga more often for him. Preferably alone and preferably naked. Maybe Cougar would give it a try too.


End file.
